I can't let you go
by anjuri
Summary: 8059. Gokudera's angry and jealous and Yamamoto tries to calm him down...the only way he knows how. Yaoi, attempted smut, don't like don't read.


Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to...dun dun dun...Amano Akira (a woman after my own heart) 

The only things that belong to me would be my love for the pairings, and maybe some other things ;)

A/N: What can I say. I wanted to give myself one last chance to ATTEMPT to write smut XD

**Too bad I can't let you go**

"Ya--Yamamoto!", Gokudera struggled against the other boy, "no, you're--you're not allowed to do that!"

"Do what Hayato?", Yamamoto whispered heatedly as he took one of the boy's nipples into his mouth.

"Haa--ha, ughn, no!", Gokudera pushed against Yamamoto, but nothing could move the other boy.

Yamamoto took two of his fingers and sucked on it, then with his other hand, he grabbed Gokudera's face and pulled his chin to force open the other's mouth.

"Suck", was the only command given. Gokudera looked at Yamamoto and saw that the other was too far gone to notice that he was bruising Gokudera's cheek with his hold. Taking the two fingers he licked them teasingly, he tasted Yamamoto's saliva on it, which only made him even hornier than he already was. "Mnnn", Gokudera wrapped his whole mouth on the fingers.

'Fuck how did this happen again?', Gokudera asked himself as he tried to remember the day's events.

He and Yamamoto were waiting for Tsuna after class, it was getting late, and they were getting worried, when all of a sudden, Sasagawa Kyoko had appeared to inform them that Tsuna had been dragged home by Hibari. Gokudera had pulled out dynamites and was ready to find the bastard, until Yamamoto stopped him and tried to pacify him by saying things like, "Tsuna's like Hibari's bride now", and "Hibari **is** dating Tsuna y'know". Unfortunately, this had the opposite effect and only fueled the storm guardian's anger even more.

So when all else failed, Yamamoto used the 100% effective move that was sure to calm Gokudera down, he kissed him. Then for some reason Gokudera started getting angry and accusing Yamamoto of using his sex appeal to get away with everything, and how he "saw that annoying woman called Haru throwing herself at you", after all of Yamamoto's coaxing and kissing, Gokudera finally stopped talking, which led to them fooling around and now they got carried away and were about to have sex.

Yamamoto pulled his fingers out of Gokudera's mouth. He pushed both fingers inside the storm guardian, and tried to distract him from the pain by nibbling his bottom lip and crushing his mouth against the other.

"Yamamoto--it--hurts", Gokudera panted out, tears coming out of his eyes from the pain. The rain guardian kissed him lightly, pushing his fingers in and out and slightly scissoring them. Yamamoto's breathing became heavier as his fingers tried to move in the tight heat that enveloped them, then all of a sudden Gokudera felt the fingers disappear, and replaced with something slick, cold, and freakishly big. Yamamoto sucked his breath in, it was like he had died and gone to heaven. Gokudera on the other hand bit down, hard, on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Ah, ehehe, sorry Hayato", Yamamoto sheepishly apologized, seemingly reverting back to his aloof self, "I thought if I entered fast, it might not hurt you as much." Gokudera stayed silent, tears dripping from his eyes which he had screwed shut in pain.

Yamamoto placed kisses on the other's neck and shoulder, apologizing with each thrust. As soon as he felt Gokudera loosen a bit, Yamamoto's thrusts started speeding up. Gokudera saw stars as soon as Yamamoto hit his prostrate.

"Ahn, more, Takeshi, harder", Gokudera wantonly begged. Yamamoto couldn't help but smile as he kissed Gokudera, the storm guardian had his cute moments, and they were all for the rain guardian alone.

Gokudera climaxed first, he clamped down on Yamamoto's cock and soon the rain guardian followed, Gokudera milked him for all he was worth. Yamamoto could feel Gokudera's tears on his shoulder as the other hugged him tightly. "Haru really has no feelings for me you know", he told the storm guardian gently as he rubbed the other's back, "I just helped her out with picking a gift for Tsuna."

"Why does she need to give the tenth a gift?", Gokudera asked. "Ah, well, she said it's her and Tsuna's anniversary of when they first met", Yamamoto laughed, "that's why you really don't need to be jealous, I don't think of Haru that way, and she doesn't like me like she likes Tsuna."

"I don't care, stupid Takeshi, and stupid woman!", Gokudera snarled out as he pulled away from Yamamoto's shoulder and glared at the rain guardian. Yamamoto smiled, 'so cute', he thought, 'and only mine.' Gokudera sighed and rested his forehead on the smiling teen's shoulder, "even if she wants you...even if you want her", Gokudera paused and looked at Yamamoto's eyes, "too bad for you, because I won't let you go."

Yamamoto lifted Gokudera's face and pressed a light kiss to Gokudera's forehead. "Can't or won't?", he asked the storm guardian teasingly. Gokudera frowned.

"I can't let you go...stupid baseball freak."

**A/N:** So I failed, it's still good. If I look at this and I look at one of my old attempts as smut, this is actually pretty good XD

Practice makes perfect, unfortunately, I'm not gonna practice much after this xP


End file.
